The present invention relates to a connection for hinges.
In particular, the present invention relates to a connection for hinges for the wings and/or doors of electrical appliances such as ovens, dishwashers or the like.
In the following description and by way of example only, without limiting the scope of the invention, the present invention is described with reference to an oven.
As is known, connections for hinges may be connected without distinction to the fixed frame of the oven or to the oven door.
The most widespread solution is that in which the connection is connected to the fixed structure of the oven. Reference is made to that solution below.
The function of the above-mentioned connections is to form a housing for a first, fixed part of the hinge on which a relative second part pivots, the parts being rotatably connected so that they rotate relative to one another.
The second part is connected to an edge of the door and the relative movement between the two parts causes the door to open and close.
Such a type of link basically allows the oven door to move with a tilting action relative to the opening.
The first part is connected to the respective connection by one or more hooking elements positioned on the connection and designed to hold the first part fixed relative to the connection, during relative rotations between the two parts of the hinge.
In prior art connections, the hooking elements consist of rivets inserted in respective holes made in the sheet of which the connection usually consists.
The connection is normally of the box-shaped type and is made by forming and bending a suitable portion of sheet metal.
Therefore, during forming, the above-mentioned holes are also made to allow insertion of the rivets at a later step.
Therefore, production of the connections requires various separate operating steps and intervention by an operator to complete the connections, with a significant effect on production costs.